Hughes Plan
by catwwomen47
Summary: What happens if Hughes gets a idea and he gathers everyone together to set it in motion. Looks like our favorite snooper is going to pull something off to get rid of the boredum that has spread through our favorite group. please read and reveiw


Cat: Welcome I've been writing a bit today and I had the urge to write a small story ^^ kind of feel on fire…Crap I am on fire *rolls around*

Roy: *grins evilly* I will take over . The flaming Cat over there is not my owner or the owner of rights to anime and she doesn't make any money off of this story so be a friend and flame her ^^.

Cat: *glares* He means review and if he doesn't be nice he will not get to have his boom gloves 3.

Roy: *pales* you wouldn't

Cat: We will just have to wait and see lol.

The infamous flame alchemist was sitting at his desk with all of his paperwork complete which was a miracle in its self wearing a expression of pure boredom. When a spastic Hughes came flying threw his door getting ready to show off his latest pictures of his family.

" Uhhhh Hughes damnit I don't want to look at those and if you shove them in my face I will light them and your ass on fire." said Roy with his eyebrow twitching like mad and his fingers in position to snap.

Hughes gave him a hurt look but then quickly recovered and had a glint in his eyes like he was up to something holding up his hands in surrender he turned around and left the office with a half-hearted by and dashed off down the hallways nearly running over Black Hyatte in the process.

"Hughes what in the world has got you running like that?" Hughes skidded to a halt and his grin deepened " Hawkeye what a coincidence I need your help," Riza looked at him with a skeptical look but came to his side none the less. Hughes leaned in an whispered his new plan into her ear making her eyes widen in shock in what he had in store for a favorite alchemists. "So go grab the rest of the gang so we can pull this off… Oh! And go grab Alphonse we will need him too if we are going to make this happen…and you leave the rest for me to take care of." Riza looked him with amusement twinkling in her eyes

"It's about time we did an intervention with Roy with this mater. I can't wait to see there faces when they get the orders I bet it will be an expression of the century between those two." Hughes nodded his head in agreement and he left for the Fuehrer's office to make a request. While Riza headed off to where the phones where to make a call to Alphonse. "Well things are about to get more interesting around here right Black Hyatte?" said dog looked at her with friendly eyes barked once and wagged his tail and fallowed his master.

With the Elric brothers

"Nii-channnn wake uuuuuppppppppppp!!!" whined a very board Alphonse who was currently trying to bring Edward to the land of the living. The only answer Alphonse got was a moan/grunt and his brother tightening into a ball. Al sighed at his brothers behavior but perked up when he had heard the phone began to ring. "Ah! Coming." Al said to the phone as if it would answer back.

Elric brothers this is Alphonse.

Hello Alphonse could you come down and meet me at headquarters?

Riza! Do you need me to get brother?

No just you Alphonse and I will tell you what we are going to do when you get there. Okay?

Al looked at the phone but said okay and hung up. _*I wander what Riza wants with me?*_

Alphonse shrugged that and proceeded to get a pen and paper out to tell his brother that he was meeting up with the 1st Lit. and that he didn't know when he will be back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with a confused Roy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy blinked in shock at how fast Hughes had came in and out of his office without saying so much as Hi or Isn't she just adorable. *_That can't be good…Good lord someone save me from what ever plan that nut of a best friend is cooking up…and please of mercy on my soul.* Roy sighed in annoyance at what was to come at his best friends hands. "Damn I'm still board ohhhh well I guess I'll go take a walk or something like that since it's my lunch brake." said Roy as he slipped on his coat and walked out the room to go find a worthy target to take away his current boredom._

_Cat: Tada~~~~~~ What do ya think of this chapter ^^ I just felt like writing something up for Fullmetal Alchemist that I could be proud of unlike some of my other stories that I started YEARS ago lol please give me some feed back cause I really want to know what ya'll think about this story and at least 3 to 5 reviews for another chapter if ya wanna find out what Hughes is cooking in his nutty brain._

_Ed: WTF I was hardly in this chapter!_

_Cat: Yeah you are if you squint._

_Ed:…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC AMIBA THAT NO ONE CAUSE SEE UNLESS THEY HAVE A HIGH POWERED TELASCOPE!! *transmute arm* I'll KILL YOU *jumps at cat*_

_Cat: Ohhh SHIT *runs away* AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Envy: Ttttthhhaaaaattttttttttssssssssss aaaaaaaaalllllllll folks!! *jumps on cat* Whhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_


End file.
